


Song for Scorpius

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Kiss, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: I was readingThe Moments that Made Usby super-talented@cometthespacerockwhen I got some strong feelings about the fanfic and I needed to get them out or my heart would burst from love and adoration. So this is my way how to say - "I love what you are doing, thank you!"This fanfic is a sort of alternative sequel toChapter 13All characters trayts and all original characters have been taken from fanfiction The Moments that Made Us and thus belong to @cometthespacerock.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Song for Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cometthespacerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Moments that Made Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834855) by [cometthespacerock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/pseuds/cometthespacerock). 



> This is my first fanfic: of fanfic, in first person POV and written in English. That´s a lot first, I know, but that is what this fanfic is all about.

I was sitting at the doorstep, sketching when I heard somebody called my name on the street. I have looked up and I saw a very tall boy with brown curly hair and a familiar smile on his face.

“Albus, is it you?” he asked me surprised.

It was Dylan, my school-mate from the muggle school and my first kiss. I stared at his fit figure hovering over me in the summer sun.

“Hi, Albie! I haven’t seen you for ages! Where have you been?”

“Boarding school,” I replied dully not sure how to interact with him after all those years.

“Oh, yes, I remember your mum has been saying something about Scotland, hasn’t she?”

“Yep, right…” 

“Listen, I am heading to meet the lads at the pub, do you want to join us? We should catch up!”

I hesitate for a bit but then I told myself I have nothing to lose to meet with my old friends again. So I agreed and ran upstairs to change, meanwhile, Dylan was waiting in our living room.

At the pub, the boys – Ryan and Ashton were already settled at the table when we came. I could feel the nervousness rise up in me.

“Oi, Dylan, is this your new boy toy?” Ryan shouted across the bar.

“Shat it Ray,” Dylan warned him playfully and turned around at me. “If you hadn’t guessed by now, I am gay, by the way.”

Now I started officially panicking.

“Guys, you won’t believe who I bumped in to!” Dylan presented towards me and I smiled awkwardly. 

“It is Albus Potter! Living and breathing and may I say fucking hot all grown up!”

I chuckled and a blush crept in my cheeks when I was sitting at the table with Dylan. Who was probably hitting on me? Or not. Definitely not. He is possibly like that with everybody, isn’t he?

The evening at the pub stretched to the night and with every passing moment and shared a memory or embarrassing story from our childhood I felt more relaxed and before I could realize I was really enjoying the evening. I managed to make friends, start a band (don’t ask me how I have no clue) and… BE fucking LATE! 

“Fuck, my mum´s gonna kill me, I have promised to be home thirty minutes ago!” I cursed and started grabbing my stuff.

“I can walk with you if you want,” Dylan offered and I nodded in hurry.

When we jogged to my house, Dylan asked me: “So, Albus, how about cinema tomorrow?”

“Yes, why not,” I shrugged and then I chuckled, “If I wouldn’t get grounded.”  
Dylan grinned and took my hand and scribbled a number on the back of my palm: “This is my phone number, so write to me, if you are free to go. Or better write to me anyway,” he winked at me.

I stood there slightly confused – of course, I knew what telephone number was or how to use it, but I have never had a cell phone, which I could use to contact Dylan. Unfortunately, before I could make something up, I was saved (not so much, really) by my furious mum.

Luckily, I managed to guilt tricked her to let me go to the cinema the next day. The only problem was now how to send Dylan a message.

I floo-called to Teddy: “Hi, Teds, any chance that you have a spare cell phone?”

Teddy looked slightly puzzled but replied: “Maybe… Is everything ok, Al? You are not in trouble, aren’t you?”

“No, everything is splendid. I just try to reconnect with my old friend from primary school and my therapist said, it is a good idea to interact more with people…” I half-lied and pushed that guilt card again.

“Ok, I think, it couldn’t hurt. I will find something for you and floo to your house tomorrow, how does it sound?”

“Awesome! Thanks, Ted, you are my favorite god-brother!”

“I am your only god-brother, but whatever,” Teddy snickered and terminated the floo call.

Not even 24-hour later I was standing in the lobby of the cinema, waiting for Dylan to show up.

“Hi,” he greeted me, “shall we go? I already bought the tickets.”

I furrowed my brows: “Shouldn’t we wait for Ryan and Ashton?”

Dylan froze and blush appeared on his cheeks: “Oh, this is awkward, but I asked you out for a date, actually. I thought I was pretty obvious during the night at the pub… I am so sorry; I shouldn’t assume you are even into guys! I am so lame…”

I felt the rise of panic again because this was a bigger commitment than I had been prepared for. But Dylan was… really hot!

“No, no, it is ok. I am actually into guys,” I assured him. “I just never thought you would be interested in me, that’s all. Not that I don't want to... I just had the shitiest year and I am not sure If I am dating-ready for now.”

“Sorry to hear that… About the bad year, I mean… So, what if we just went to this movie as friends and let you decided if you want this to be a date or not?”

“Yeh, that sounds good, let’s go!” 

I grabbed some popcorn since Dylan got the tickets and we settled in our seats. I tried to focus on the screen, but it was kind of hard with Dylan constantly fidgeting in his seat. He was throwing popcorn high above him and tried to catch it into his mouth. I glanced at him a few times, giggling, and encouraged by my attention he started to flick the popcorn on me. So I had to revenge, but my aim wasn’t so good and a guy seated in a row above has been caught into our popcorn battle.

He wasn’t happy about it and it looked he could pick a fight, luckily Dylan saw his big hairy hands reaching for me on time, he grabbed my sleeve and pulled me in a hurry from the screening room. 

For a second it seemed that hairy guy would case us, but we fled and didn’t stop running until we were outside of the cinema in the shopping mall.

I paused to catch up my breath and I couldn’t stop laughing.

“That was close,” Dylan sighed, his eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief. “I am sorry, that was my fault, usually I can behave on a date…”

“Not a date, remember?” I reminded him, finally calming down and I leaned against the railing.

“Yeh, sorry, now I blew my chances, I guess,” Dylan stepped closer to me, I could feel his hot and heavy breath against mine.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, It was fucking hilarious,” I assured him.

His lips curled in a soft smile and I was quite aware of his look focused at my blushed face. I realized I shouldn’t stare at his undoubtedly soft and bouncy lips if I am not gonna kiss him. The problem was I really wanted to kiss him.

He took my hand and I didn’t protest. It felt nice. “Hey, Albie, you can kiss me, if you want. No one is paying any attention to us. “

I let out a small breath and tilted my head up towards him. He caught my lips in his owns and we kissed softly. The kiss was short and tender and anything like I have expected. I thought kissing Dylan will be confusing and I didn’t want to add any pressure to my social life, complicated as it was. But it was just the opposite – when we kissed, I was very sure that I want to do it again and again and again.

And we have done exactly that.

My summer turned very quickly into a steady rhythm of band practice and making out with Dylan afterward.

And it was the best summer of my life, until everything turned to shit, as always.

We have finished our last practice since tomorrow I was leaving to Hogwarts. It felt most awkward when I was saying goodbye to Ryan and Ashton but they looked like they could genuinely miss me. After that, I and Dylan sneaked into Dylan’s house for some farewell snogging. I was determined to enjoy our last time together. I was in no delusion that Dylan will be moping after me when I will be gone. He was gorgeous, fit and funny. He could have probably any guy. And I come to the terms a while ago.

But instead of snogging and maybe even jerking each other of (which was the farthest we went so far), Dylan asked me with puppy look: “Will you write me when you will be at school?”  
I froze. What should I tell him? I wasn’t prepared for this question. I kind of relied on that Dylan will not be interested in a long-distance relationship. Why would be? I couldn’t lie to him but I couldn’t tell him the whole truth.

“Ehm, I am sorry but I wouldn’t be able to stay in touch with you. We can’t have cell phones in our school.”

“What? What bullshit is that? Which school doesn’t allow phones outside of classrooms? If I was just summer flirt to you just say it and don’t makeup things like that,” he said angrily.

“No, Dylan, it's not that I want to break things off, the phones just don’t work in our school. My school has some… ehm, special measures to ensure teaching special skills to people like me need to learn,” I tried to explain to him without dropping the wizarding world bomb.

“So, your school is something like Industrial or Military Schools?” he asked with one eyebrow raised with concern. “But your siblings going to the same school, don’t they? And they are normal, so I don’t get…”

“What do you mean that my siblings are normal?” I interrupted him and I started to be annoyed. “Am I some kind of freak according to you?!” 

“Albie, I know about your social disorder and your break down, and it is ok, I didn’t mind that you are a little bit… special.”

Hearing that word from Dylan really hurt me. I trusted him, I thought that he gets me, that he doesn’t see me as psychiatrists’ case. But apparently no. 

“You know what, fuck you, Dylan. This crazy guy has heard just enough. Goodbye, have a nice life!” I shouted at him through the cry in my throat and I run away.

I had a hard time to calm down, I chaotically tried to pack all my school stuff, then I went to bed and a thought appeared in my head – that I will see Scorpius the next day, which suited me into sleep.

I spotted Scorpius´ platinum head immediately on the platform. We hugged, which is something we do now, not that I am complaining, and we left for our train compartment.

“So, Albus, tell me all about your summer!” Scorpius beamed once we shut the door.

“It is not much you already don’t know from my letters,” I said out loud and add internally: “except my now ex-boyfriend and the plain fact, that I am definitely gay.”

“Yee, but hearing about it from you directly is much more fun!” he tugged my sleeve and pulled me next to him on the bench.

“Actually, now we are together and still in the muggle world, technically, I can show you some songs we have recorded with my band, do you want to?”

“Yes, pleeeease,” Scorpius shouted enthusiastically.

I pulled my phone from the pocket and unlocked the screen, several messages and missed calls from Dylan and even from Ryan showed up. Scorpius shot at me inquisitive look, but he didn’t ask anything. I got nervous, quickly deleted all the notifications and switch the phone to flight mode. I didn’t need to read anything that Dylan had to say. I already heard it all in my head when I was packing last night. I was the biggest disappointment in everyone’s lives. I was the weird one, the one with special needs… Everyone saw me like that, I knew it. Everyone except Scorpius, at least I hoped so.

Scorpius knew everything about me and still wanted to be my friend. I knew I could tell him my deepest darkest secrets and he wouldn’t even blink before he would ask how he may help me. So… Maybe I should tell him really everything, I thought when I was handing him one earphone and scrolling through my playlist.

Scorpius snuggled closer to me and I stiffen a bit. I knew he did it only because of shortness of the earphones wire but still, I got weirdly excited, confused and embarrassed at once. I hit the play button and I tried to focus on the music. After a few songs, I could feel how Scorpius´ side melted into mine and I realized how much I missed his presence.

The thought that I could tell him anything and feel save crept again in my head.

“Your band is so awesome!” Scorpius cheered over the music in my ear and I smiled at him.

“Most of the songs are just covers, but the last one was our original work,” I clarified.

“That’s actually my favorite! You are so talented, Albus, I am so proud of you!”

My chest swelled with a warm fuzzy feeling.

I needed to get it out, so I started with: “Scorpius, I would like to tell you something, but please, don’t make a big thing from it.” 

Scorpius looked at me, eyes full of kindness though his eyebrows were raised in question.

“I am gay,” I blurted out.

Scorpius didn’t even flinch, just smiled awkwardly and said: “Cool...”

The tension in my body, which I wasn’t even aware of, faded. I relaxed into the seat and put back my earphone and we continued to listen to the music the whole ride to Hogwarts – fully content.

But new schoolyear brought some unexpected… problems.

Since Scorpius started to play quidditch for the Slytherin team, I have started to see him a lot in the sports gear, sweating, off the shower, changing clothes constantly.

Not that I didn’t see Scorpius like that ever before. But suddenly I started to notice. And my… bits noticed that too. And it made me realized that I quite enjoy the look at Scorpius. Which seemed fairly problematic.

And one day Scorpius caught me staring and winked at me over his shoulder on the way to the bathroom. That winked went right into my crotch.

I said down on to my bed and pulled my hair in frustration. Why on earth have I to be gay and crushing badly for my (probably) straight best mate?!  
I tried to push down all the feelings that any Scorpius´ smile, word or random touch has induced in me. Which only made everything worse. I could see myself from above how awkward and stupid I started to behave around Scorpius. 

Like when he got his first quidditch jersey with his name on it. “Am I looking handsome with my name across the whole back or not,” he stood back to me and asked me playfully over his shoulder.

I slowly raise my eyes from a potion homework (at this point I tried to make myself busy when Scorpius was changing into his quidditch gear every Thursday and Wednesday afternoon) and I wanted to scream.

Scream that he looked like the golden god of quidditch, with the grin on his face and platinum locks tossed around his head, perfect bum in tight sports pants and broom straps around his tights. And of course – the fucking jersey with MALFOY 11 sign stitched across his back. I loved it, all of it! But I had to swallow my admiring whoop.

“It looks… good,” I tried to play it cool.

Scorpius turned around and looked disappointed. He took the rest of his sports gear and without saying goodbye he left for the training.

At that exact moment, I realized that I have may it overdone with my coolness. There was no point to be best mates if I am gonna shut him down every time I will feel the urge to kiss him. Which was probably all the time.

I knew I need to get all the feelings out of me or I will crash like last year. So, I turned to my guitar and a notepad and I started to write everything I felt into a song. A Scorpius´ song.

“Are you working on new stuff?” Scorpius surprised me with a question one evening when I didn’t realize his training was already over.

“Yee, something like that,” I replied with a forced casual tone and I tried to hide the notepad with lyrics under my pillow. Scorpius noticed my attempt and again I could see the disappointed look on his face. 

“Maybe when it will be ready, I could play it for you?” I suggested only to cheer Scorpius up.

“You would do it? That’s brilliant! I can’t wait to hear your new song!” he exclaimed and hugged me messily with one arm.

“Ehm, Scorpius?” I squeaked from under his armpit.

“Oh, sorry, Albus, I am a sweaty and smelly mess, am I? I should go to the shower then,” he broke off the embrace and hurried into the bathroom. I had noticed that he was blushing.

Truthfully, I finished Scorpius´ song only a couple days later, but I never intended to play the song in front of anybody especially not in front of Scorpius. I started to compose this song to relive my mind but when I finished it all it done to me was that I realized my feelings towards Scorpius more clearly. I was definitely in love with him and I couldn’t stop it. When I wrote the song, I opened my heart and I didn’t know how to sealed it again.

“So, how is your song going,” Scorpius asked casually when we were working on our homework at dorms.

“I think it still needs some work,” I stuttered.

“I think it's perfect the way it is,” Scorpius said and glanced at me meaningfully.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused and I dreaded the answer.

“I heard it, Albus,” he smiled softly. “Last week our Wednesday training was canceled due to rain and when I came to dorms, I could hear you was playing the song through the door. I knew you didn’t want me to hear it before it's finished and I am so sorry. But the song really captivated me and I couldn’t help it and listen to it. Please, don’t be mad at me,” he plied.

“It's ok, no big deal,” I shrugged it off but I died internally.

“So, is there anyone special about who the song is?” he asked quite directly for my liking.

I wriggled on the bed and with my eyes glued to the parchment in front of me I tried to lie my way out: “I don’t know, no one particular, I guess…”

“So, it is not a song about Dylan?” 

“What?? How did you come up with him?” I looked up at Scorpius in panic.

“He is your boyfriend, not? You wrote me a lot about him during the summer and then I saw that he sent you like gazillion messages when we were heading back to Hogwarts in September, so I figured out you two are dating…”

“No, no, we are not! Actually, we broke up a day before I went back to Hogwarts… Turned out he was kind of dick…”

“Oh, Albie, I am sorry, you should say something, you had to feel lost…”

“Not really, I was more pissed at him than sad,” I waved my hand dismissingly and hope that Scorpius will drop the previous subject. But he was determined to get on the bottom of my song-crush.

“Ok, I hope that I don’t overstep some boundaries here, or make an ass from me, but since you are few months single… I am babbling, sorry,” he smiled nervously and tossed his hair from his eyes, “have you wrote the song for me?”

Silence.

I hold my breath for the longest before I needed to inhale again.

“What?” I exhaled. “Why do you think that?”

“Oh, I don’t, I just would be really pleased if you did,” Scorpius replied shyly.

I wasn’t quite sure if I get him so I asked: “You want me to write you a song?”

He snorted: “No, you dumbass, I would like if this song was for me…”

I focused really hard on his words: “Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

“I don’t know what you think, Albus, and that’s the problem,” he sighed. “You don’t really tell me what’s going on in your head, but your music does.”

“Yees, you are right, I guess. It is easier for me to put it all in the song, writing songs helps me to sort out the mess in my head,” I explained.

Scorpius nodded and after a couple moments in complete silence, he asked: “So? What are you thinking?” 

“Uhm… Maybe… Kissing you?” I finally admitted. It was all I was thinking about when he was close to me like that and meaningfully looking at me.

He leaned closer to me and closed his eyes. I was so nervous but I knew that I want to do it! I slowly pressed my lips on his. He tilted his head to avoid our nose to collide and he deepened the kiss. I felt the arousal building in my stomach. I licked and tugged his delicious bottom lip and he parted the lips a little. Tips of my fingers were tingling with excitement. I pushed my tongue into his hot mouth and I titillated his tongue. Firstly, he seemed to be reserved but when I pulled his hair on the back of his head to get him closer, he very quickly picked up his enthusiasm, until out teeth clashed.

“Oh, sorry,” Scorpius apologized, all out of breath and blushing.

“It's fine,” I chuckled to our uncoordinated movement and pecked his lips. “You ok?”

He nodded vigorously and added: “Maybe you could play the song if you feel like it…”

“Of, course, Scorp! After all, I wrote the song for you!”


End file.
